1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method that receives various types of user gestures as a keypad calling command and displays a keypad. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method that sets types of keypads according to a number of drag gestures that are input, sets a location to display a keypad according to the track of the gesture, and displays the keypad.
2. Description of the Related Art
Keypads according to the related art are configured in a preset format and displayed in a fixed location on a touch screen according to user interfaces. Such keypads are displayed irrespective of ergonomic designs, without considering the user's preferences or conditions.
If keypad blocks are displayed in fixed locations on a screen, users cannot recognize the displayed keypad without corresponding visual information. It is difficult for visually impaired people, who aren'table to use visual information, to use the keypads according to the related art.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.